


Sunshine

by LinaBenliven



Category: South Park
Genre: Anniversary, Craig calms him down, M/M, Modern AU, Protective Craig, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tweek has a panic attack, Tweek has anxiety, Zine: Book of Love, before college, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Craig and Tweek are meant to be celebrating their eight year anniversary. Unfortunately, the rain is getting in the way of that.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece that I wrote for the Creek Book of Love Zine! It was a wonderful zine and I am so pleased to have been a part of it!

“But it’s raining Craig.” The minute the words fall from his boyfriend’s lips Craig has to restrain the need to sigh. Yes, he knew it was raining. He knew because it hadn’t been part of his plan initially. His plan had been to have a picnic under the tree that they had shared their first kiss under when they were ten. But the forecast for rain had made him change his plans and book the cabin nearby instead.

“Yeah, and your point is?” The black-haired boy says as he shuts off the car engine and looks at the nervous mess his boyfriend was in the seat next to him. Was he panicking over the rain? Or was this just his way of telling Craig that something else was wrong again?

“We can’t have a picnic out in the rain, everything will get wet and soggy and it’ll ruin the food and we might get a cold because of it and-“ Tweek starts to ramble, his hand reaching up to impulsively tug at the shaggy blonde locks out of habit. Craig smiles and tags his hand before he can and kisses it, effectively silencing the blond male.

“Babe, you’re rambling again.” He says softly as he starts to rub his thumb over the soft flesh of his boyfriend’s hand. It was something that they had both found soothing during the recent years. It helped Craig stay out of fights when people kept goading him, and it helped Tweek stay grounded so that he could focus on what his issue was. “Tell me why you don’t want to go out in the rain.”

“We’ll get sick and I don’t want us both to get sick again.” He says and Craig can hear the panic in his voice. He can hear the breathlessness in his voice and without thinking he gives Tweek’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Breathe Tweek.” He reassures and watches as his boyfriend takes several deep breaths before looking back at him. “Tell me what the matter is.” He repeats before feeling the blond’s grip tighten on his hand briefly. He smiles slightly, assuming that it was his boyfriend’s attempt at grounding himself and is proud that Tweek feels comfortable enough to do so.

“Craig, I just really don’t think we should be going out in this weather” Tweek finally says after a few minutes. Craig had been paying attention to the rain on the windows but hearing him say his name in that soft voice had immediately turned his attention back to the panicky blond. And as he listened to the words his boyfriend spoke; Craig become more and more sure that Tweek’s worry had nothing to do with the weather.

“Tweek, babe. You have my jacket and we won’t be in the rain for long. We’re just going to that cabin over there, okay?” The black-haired boy paused in order to let the blond nod before leaning in to gently kiss his cheek. “I can light the fire and we’ll get bundled up in the quilts and we can eat the picnic I made still. It’ll be just like we’re outside, promise.”

“Okay…” The blond doesn’t sound convinced that it’ll be just like Craig had planned but he doesn’t have the heart to tell him that. Even though he was very much aware that the other male knew him a lot better than other people did so Craig probably already knew what he had meant.

“Stay here while I take our things in, and then we can run up to the cabin together okay?” Tweek didn’t even get the chance to respond before his boyfriend was climbing out of the battered car and taking their stuff into the cabin. So, instead Tweek zipped up Craig’s jacket and watched as the rain started to fall that little bit heavier.

He knew they shouldn’t have come out here. They could have just stayed at his house and had their anniversary dinner there. It would have been just the two of them and he could have made cupcakes again. But… Craig had insisted that they still went regardless of the weather forecast, and Tweek hadn’t wanted to disappoint him. And here he was sat in a car, in the pouring rain.

“Come on babe.” The black-haired boy says as his boyfriend looks up. He smiles at the blond before tugging him out of the car, his raven hair sticking to his forehead because of the rain. He wastes no time in running with a very twitchy Tweek up to the cabin.

The boys both take a few minutes to get out of their wet clothes and cuddle up under the thick quilts that Craig had moved to the couch already. Neither of them spoke as they undressed, or looked at each other for that matter. No, that came once they were both under the quilt, Tweek’s head on Craig’s shoulder. It felt nice being this close to one another, warm coffee in their hands.

“Okay, so now we’re away from the rain and are warm and comfy, why don’t you tell me what the real issue was with the rain?” He made sure to wait until Tweek had had some of his coffee, knowing that the familiar taste would calm him that last little bit.

“It was nothing Craig. Just me worrying.” Tweek’s response has the black-haired male rolling his eyes internally. The amount of times that he had heard this over the past eight years was comical. Simply because every time the blond said it – it meant that it was definitely not nothing and was in fact a big deal.

“Babe, if it bothers you then it’s not nothing.” He keeps his voice soft as he talks, knowing for a fact, after the last eight hundred times they had had this discussion, that a soft tone was the best approach for this. It made the blond more open to discussing his problems.

“It was stupid.”

“ _Tweek._ ” Craig’s aware he sounds exasperated but there was only so much avoidance he could take. When he understood why Tweek might have an issue with his anxiety he was more than willing to wait an hour or so before the blond caved and told him. But this time was different, he didn’t see why his boyfriend was anxious and really wanted to know how to fix it before it got worse. He didn’t want it to get bad again, especially not when they were meant to be celebrating eight years together.

“It’s our last anniversary before college and I wanted it to be perfect okay?” Tweek says softly after a few minutes of silence, and Craig notices that in those few minutes the blond had finished his coffee. He doesn’t say anything, knowing that his boyfriend will continue his explanation without being prompted after so many times of doing the same thing. “Because… what if we never spend another anniversary together again? What if this is our last anniversary?” The blond looks up at the taller male as he talks and Craig immediately takes Tweek’s hand back in his. He gives it a reassuring squeeze before kissing his forehead. This was what he had been worried over? Even after so many years it seemed the blond’s anxiety could still surprise him.

“Babe, just because it’s our last one before college doesn’t mean that we’ll never spend another one together.” He turns as he talks so that he can pull Tweek onto his lap and rest their foreheads together. He wanted to reassure him because he himself was worried about college. He was worried about them growing about but he didn’t tell the blond this. He kept it tucked away and focused on what would help them both. “This is our eighth year together Tweek, and if I need to come down to your college next year to celebrate our ninth year together then I will.”

“You mean it?” Craig tries not to be offended by the shocked tone in Tweek’s voice, instead he pulls him into a tighter hug and gently kisses his cheek. They both knew that Craig meant it, they both just wanted it confirmed before they said anything.

“I promise that I will. You’re my boyfriend and I want to celebrate that with you every year.” He whispered in Tweek’s ear before settling back down with him under the quilts. He had seen his boyfriend smile at the words and it made his chest pound just like it had the first time he had ever seen it.

“But the rain… Kenny said it was bad luck…” The blond says softly and Craig sighs hearing that Kenny was involved. He should have suspected it. Kenny was always teasing Tweek one way or another, and nine times out of ten he said something that made the twitchy blond even more twitchy.

“Babe, if we don’t have the rain we never appreciate the sunshine, you know that. Kenny just likes to mess with you. I’ll punch him for you when we get back.” The black-haired boy says with a smile as he pushes back strands of Tweek’s blond hair. His smile only grows when the hair refuses to stay where he pushes it.

“Stop fighting people for me.” The blond says with a faint smile that’s enough to let Craig know that he isn’t mad at him.

“Fine, I’ll punch him for me.” He says before smiling when Tweek hides his face into his shoulder to laugh loudly. He had forgotten just how much Craig would fight to protect him. “I love you.” He whispers against the blond’s hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
